I don't wanna be
by blondie1369
Summary: Four boys meet and form a friendship, not knowing it will lead to betrayal, death and imprisonment. Marauders year 1: there's gonna be trouble...
1. Lupin, Potter, Black and Pettigrew

**Author's Note**: I don't own James, Sirius, Remus or Peter, that honour belongs to J.K Rowling, I do however own the plot so hands off..

Reviews are welcome, good or bad. Honesty is the best policy, but cruelty for cruelties sake is offensive.

Chap 1 – Lupin, Potter, Black and Pettigrew

Remus sat staring out of the window. His parents had had to drop him off early and neither could afford to miss a day off work. There'd been the expected, 'we're so proud of you', 'becareful' and 'take care and write as much as you want' tears from them, which in a way, had meant he was half glad they had left before the rush.

Staring out of the window he watched the other students with their families. Some were older and some younger but all were excited to be going or returning to Hogwarts. Watching them, their faces shining with expectation; like they were all going on a fantastic adventure. He felt the beginnings of envy in his stomach like worms, wriggling.

He wished he was excited as they, he wished he could be as carefree as them. But he was terrified.

The quiet whoosh of the door opening interrupted his thoughts, then came a soft male voice. It had a care free drawl to it. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

He looked up in time to see a boy drop into the seat opposite him. He had stylishness about the way he moved that meant even this untidy action seemed controlled and elegant. He was taller then Remus, by about three inches and his body was slim and lithe. His hair was black and hung around his face untidily, as if he had a habit of running his hand through it, yet it still seemed to be immaculate. His eyes were grey and stormy and his face already showing the handsome features which would probably develop into obscene good looks.

"Sirius." He said conversationally, looking at Remus expectantly.

"Remus." Remus replied. Sirius nodded and gazed out the window. "Excited?" He asked, because he didn't know what else to say.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life." Sirius said softly.

Before Remus had a chance to ask why, the door swished open again and another boy appeared. He had the widest grin Remus had ever seen.

"Hi ya. Mind if I sit here?" He asked before throwing himself into the seat next to Remus. He had none of Sirius' elegance. He was around the same height as Remus, but more gangly as if his limbs were too big for him.

His whole body seemed to hum. From his messy black hair, not stylish, just messy, to his hazel eyes which bounced around the compartment surrounded by round spectacles.

Then, giving himself what seemed like a full body shake, he seemed to settle. "Sorry, too excited for words." He grinned. "All I've heard from my mum and dad since I can remember is Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts and now I'm finally going…" He trailed off beaming. Sirius was watching the new arrival with an amused look on his face. "Sorry, manners, James. I'm James Potter." He grinned. Remus hadn't thought his mouth could get wider, but it had.

"Remus Lupin." Remus replied; smiling for the first time, realising James was infectious.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said with the same amused expression. He was watching James in a fascinated sort of way.

"Good to meet you." James grinned. "What house do you want to be in?" He asked sitting back as the train began to move away. The goodbye cries of parents could be heard but none of the three looked out the window.

"I don't mind." Remus said truthfully. His greatest fear was that whatever the sorting was he would fail. So as long as he was put somewhere he didn't really care where.

"I do." Sirius said looking at Remus in a sceptical way. "I'd rather not be in Hufflepuff." He sighed. "But all my family have been in Slytherin so I suppose I'll be in the same."

"Slytherin?" James asked, a frown appearing on his face. "Isn't that were most of the dark wizards come from?" Sirius looked out the window and nodded.

"My parents were both Griffindor." James said, then looked at Sirius again. "Black did you say?"

Sirius nodded, still gazing out the window. "Either of you follow quiditch?" Remus asked, trying to change the subject and expel the uncomfortable air in the carriage.

"Of course." James beamed. "I'm a chaser. Wish I could be a seeker, but ain't got the patience."

Remus nodded and smiled. "Yeah, know what you mean. What about you Sirius?" He asked.

Sirius finally looked at them. "I usually play beater." He said, then turned back to the window.

James rolled his eyes at Remus. He couldn't wait to be ride of the strange Black boy. He felt sure he would be in Griffindor and as Sirius had said, all the Black family were Slytherin.

He still remembered the talk his father had given him the day before. Explaining that not all wizards were good, that some were too concerned with blood purity and that most of these were old families like the Lestrange's, Malfoy's and Black's. He had told James all about the word mudblood and that it was an unforgivable term used for muggle born witches or wizards.

James father had made him promise he would never use the term or even begin to believe that the purity of someone's blood mattered. "Do not judge someone for where they come from but who they are."

James glanced at Sirius who looked proud and haughty staring out the window. Then he looked at Remus who had pulled out a book, one of the subject books, and was reading it intently.

Remus had an ill look about him; his sandy brown hair was thin and straggly. He was pale and looked very thin. There were the tracing of cuts on his face and hands which although were healing, none the less looked deep and sore.

"Studying already?" He asked incredulously, eyeing the book as if it was a dangerous beast. "Bet you'll be in Ravenclaw."

James saw Remus flush slightly. "No, I'm not clever enough. I'm not brave enough for Griffindor and I don't have the whole pure blood to be in Slytherin."

At the mention of pure blood Sirius looked up from the window. "You don't have to be pure blood to be Slytherin." He said softly.

"Slytherin expert are we?" James found himself saying rather nastily. Sirius looked at him, and James found himself fidgeting under the gaze. Then the other boy shrugged and returned to staring out the window.

"Think you'll be a Hufflepuff then?" James asked Remus who had looked distinctly uncomfortable through the whole exchange.

"Probably." Remus nodded. James hoped they would be in Griffindor

together. He rather liked the skinny scruffy boy, he was shy; the opposite to James but as they talked about the lessons they hoped to enjoy. Defence against the dark arts being the most interesting they both agreed; he liked the unassuming quality of Remus.

Sirius listened morosely as the two other boys talked excitedly about lessons, quiditch and the potential houses. He wanted to join in, to chat about the pros and cons of being a seeker: more glory, or a chaser: more to do. About whether Defence Against the Dark Arts would be better than Transfiguration, how hard Potions would be and whether it was true that a ghost really taught History of Magic.

He knew he was feeling sorry for himself. But he also knew, that no matter how well he got on with the two other boys in the carriage, the minute he became a Slytherin they would avoid him; looking at him in a disgusted fearful way and he couldn't stand that.

He already recognised the way the boy named James had looked at him when he recognised his surname. It had hurt. He had begun to like the James, the way he was infectious. He had found himself imagining fun and laughs with him but, well, that wouldn't happen with James in Griffindor and him in Slytherin.

It wasn't that he hated his family. His mother scared him, but she wasn't intentionally cruel. He knew his younger brother was the favourite and that angered him slightly. He wouldn't really have minded if it wasn't for the fact that Regulus was a spoilt stupid untalented git.

Lately though his father's lectures on blood purity and his mother's mania on muggle borns (his phrase) were beginning to grate. He had reached the age where he was deciding things for himself, formulating his own opinions and he was becoming more uneasy when they didn't fit with his parents.

He watched as the train flew through the landscape like a bright red snake. The witch with the food trolley stopped but he wasn't hungry, instead he watched out of the corner of his eye as James and Remus stuffed their faces full of sweets, caldron cakes and pasties all washed down with pumpkin juice.

As the sky darkened their conversation turned back to houses and Remus stopped trying to involve him in the conversation.

Eventually to his relief the train began to slow down, he got up and changed into his school robes. He had just sat back down when they ground to a halt and Remus and James jumped up. He followed at a distance as they hurried on to the platform, trying to look unimpressed, but he couldn't help looking widely around. Taking in all the details of the station, then the giant of a man with wild hair and beetle black eyes yelling. "Firs yers this way!"

He let himself be swept along in the crowd and found himself in a boat with two boys who looked more like gorillas sat behind him and another who was small, plump and looked terrified beside him. The boy squeaked in terror as the boats set off, with no apparent means of propulsion. Sirius briefly wondered if the boy were a muggle born.

"Fancy a dip?" One of the gorillas' cackled, grabbing hold of the small boy beside Sirius. "What's a mudblood like you doing here?"

The boy gave another terrified squeak as he was hauled up and dangled over

the side. Sirius looked around as the boy begged to be let down and the two gorillas laughed but no one else seemed to have noticed. Then making a decision he pulled out his wand, pointed it at the hands that were holding the boy and muttered at stinging hex.

The hands recoiled and the plump boy nearly fell in the lake but Sirius grabbed his arm and wrenched him back in. Turning round he looked at the boy who was rubbing his hand where a large orange boil was forming.

"Try that again and I'll turn you into a cockroach and feed you to the rats that

live in the dungeon." Sirius said conversationally almost pleasantly. The boy glared at him, rubbing his hand and muttering. Sirius heard the words.

"Stupid….filthy….mudblood..."

"Mudblood?" He laughed. "I'm a Black you stupid git." Turning around he felt good for the first time since he introduced himself to James Potter.

"Sirius Black." He said to the boy next to him, who if it was possible, looked even more terrified.

"Peter Pettigrew." He whispered.

"Nice to meet you Pettigrew." Sirius said cheerfully, feeling a lot better about himself.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so long... but I felt I had to establish the characters of the three and introduce Peter. Next chapter will be shorter, I hope...

Hope you enjoyed, let me know either way.


	2. Pureblood, halfblood and mudblood

Chap 2 – Pureblood, halfblood and mudblood

Remus stepped out of the boat gazing in awe at the castle; it was better than his father had told him. "Woah." James said, obviously feeling the same sense of awe.

They followed the crowd up the steps reaching the top a stern looking witch with a sharp face and brown hair pulled into a severe bun stopped them.

"I am Professor McGonagal," she announced, "Head of Griffindor House and Deputy-Head Mistress, in a few moments you will be sorted into Houses. The Houses are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, while you are here your houses will be like your family; you will sit with them at meals and spend spare time in the house common room. Your victories will win points for your house, the same as your bad behaviour will loose you points.

"Now, I suggest you smarten yourselves up, I will return for you shortly." She glanced at James' mess of hair and sniffed. Turning on her heel she disappeared behind the hall door.

James shrugged. "My hair will never be tidied." He murmured in Remus' ear. "Mums tried everything but it refuses to do anything," He indicated the mess. "But this."

Remus grinned back, he was so nervous. He liked Harry and desperately wanted to be in the same house as him.

He was staring at the doors when he felt someone's eyes on him, turning his head he was in time to see Sirius look away. He frowned turning back to James who was speculating aloud as to how they were sorted into houses.

James would never admit it but he was terrified. He had a habit of talking when he was nervous and he found himself doing that now. Remus didn't seem to notice, he was looking paler by the minute. James knew he was rambling but he just couldn't stop his mouth. He was half way through re-telling Remus about the rumour he had heard about having to turn into either a badger, eagle, lion or snake for sorting when the door opened and Professor McGonagal opened the doors and looked down at them

"Follow me." She said loudly and led them into the hall.

It was large and bright, James wished his eyes were bigger or that he had twenty. The first thing he noticed was the ceiling. It was midnight blue with a patchwork of twinkling stars imbedded in it. Just below it a hundred candles floated lighting four long tables. He felt eyes follow them as they made their way to the front of the hall where the teachers sat behind a large wooden table facing them. In the middle sat a man with a snowy white beard down to his waist, half moon spectacles perched on his long nose and a large smile on his lips. He watched with interest as they stopped before a stool with an old hat upon it.

James watched shocked as what had looked like a tear in the hat opened wide and began to sing. It talked of the four houses, Griffindor full or courage, Ravenclaw the cleverest, Slytherin the cunning and ambitious and Hufflepuff the loyal. He listened but took nothing in. It was a singing hat. That was the test? He nearly laughed with relief, turning to smile at Lupin he saw his friend looked even paler which he hadn't thought was possible.

"Cheer up, at least its not dragons." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. It looked to James like Remus tried to smile but ended up looking more like he was going to be sick.

James watched with interest as Professor McGonagal called out; "Abbott, Lucy," a small blonde girl tripped up the steps and sat down on the stool looking scared. McGonagal placed the hat on her head. It seemed to twitch for a while then shouted out: "Hufflepuff". The same was true for Aswald, Terrence: "Ravenclaw" and Aton, Cornelius: "Slytherin".

Sirius watched feeling completely seperate as student after student was sorted into houses. They all looked relieved and slightly excited as they practically ran to their new places at tables who looked pleased to have them, whooping and cheering.

"Black, Sirius." He moved forward and slowly stepped up. Turning around he sat down and caught Remus' eye but looked away as he felt the hat slip down over his ears.

"Ahhh, another Black eh?" Came a soft crooning in his ear. "Well, well, well. There is certainly talent, and ambition. You would do well in Slytherin, but…" The hat paused for a while. "there is loyalty, intelligence and bravery here." It paused again. "A difficult one; and unusual but you will have to be a GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Sirius froze; Professor McGonagal removed the hat from his head and had to give him a little push. He stumbled down the steps. He could hear a buzzing in his ears which was coming from the Slytherin table. The Griffindor's who seemed as surprised as he was started a somewhat delayed cheering.

Remus stared as Sirius sat down at the table, his eyes were glazed and he looked in a state of pure shock. He was watching so intently that he nearly missed his name. It was only James' kick on the shin that sent him tripping up the steps. He didn't have much time to feel terrified as the hat was lowered on his head but he managed it.

"Ahhhh…" A voice whispered. "Lupin, your father was a Ravenclaw. Very good with numbers and words. But you… you're not quite so suited. Not Slytherin, oh no. But there's something… yes. Yes. You try to hide it but you're a true GRIFFINDOR."

Remus jumped up with a yelp. He couldn't believe it; he skipped down the steps and collapsed on the table opposite Sirius. He felt an elation he hadn't felt since he had received the letter from Hogwarts with a personal letter to his father from Dumbledore explaining the specific arrangements for him.

He felt himself beaming. Now he knew the feeling that James had described; he was a Griffindor and he felt as though his whole body was on fire. The House for the brave. He was brave. Looking opposite him Sirius still seemed in shock and was slowly turning an unbecoming shade of green. He was staring at his hands. Avoiding the curious gaze of some of the people around him, the only person not watching the sorting.

Remus couldn't read whether the other boy was disappointed, angry, pleased… All he knew was that he personally felt so happy he could have floated to the ceiling amongst the stars. He barely noticed as a plump boy named Peter Pettigrew joined him sitting next to Sirius. The only thing that could make him fell any happier was…

"Potter, James." James jumped up the steps. The hat plonked down on his head.

"Ahh. Potter. Well, I know where you belong. GRIFFINDOR." James jumped up beaming and sped over to the table. Plonking himself down between Remus and a pretty red head whose name he had already forgotten, he felt like a coat hanger had been shoved in his mouth.

A hush fell over the hall as the tall thin bearded man stood up. James knew this must be Professor Dumbledore. His parents had talked about Dumbledore; they said he was a great man and a great wizzard. The only man who You-Know-Who was afraid of; the safest place at the moment was to be with him.

Looking around the hall he smiled. "Welcome, newcomers and old friends. There is a time for speeches. This is not it, tuck in."

And with that the tables seemed to groan under the weight of so much delicious food. Pork chops, steak, battered fish, pies of all kind, mashed potatoes, mounds of vegetables and thick cut chips. Sausages, roast chickens, gallons of gravy and jugs of ice cold pumpkin juice.

He piled his plate up then taking a bite of chicken and ham pie he looked around. Everyone was eating, talking and laughing. Then he noticed the exception. Sirius Black, the boy from the train was just staring at his empty plate. He had been shocked that Sirius was sorted into Griffindor. Hadn't Sirius said himself that every single previous Black had been a Slytherin? He nudged Remus who was devouring a steak with chips. Remus looked up and James nodded at Sirius.

Remus swallowed and took a swig of juice. "Not hungry Sirius?" He asked.

Sirius head snapped up at the mentioning of his name. He looked surprised then looked around. As if noticing for the first time the piles of food infront of him.

"No." He murmured, looking away. James shrugged, obviously the boy didn't eat. He hadn't eaten on the train either. Maybe it was a pure blood thing.

Sirius felt like the feast went in a daze. He stared at the food which he would normally be stuffing in his face faster than you could say quiditch but he wasn't hungry. He was in Griffindor. It was almost like he was floating above his body watching the meal.

Looking around everyone was beginning to lean back, stuffed and happy as the deserts disappeared from the table. He still hadn't eaten but he really wasn't hungry. He didn't even look up as Dumbledore stood again and delivered some messages about Quiditch try outs, banned objects and the forbidden forest. It was only when the boy Pettigrew sitting next to him gave him a soft prod that he realised everyone was standing and filing out of the hall.

He followed dumbly as they made their way out of the hall and up the staircase. He ignored the hostile stares on his back as the Slytherins disappeared down a spiral staircase. He barely took any attention to the moving staircases or portraits who shouted welcomes and peered down at them. Finally they reached the top of a grand staircase with the picture of fat woman wearing a bright pink ball gown.

"Niffler." Said the prefect at the head of the group, the painting swung open revealing a hole and one by one they scrambled into the common room.

James looked around. The common was filled with squashy chairs and sofas and a large roaring fire. It was just how he had imagined it. He was still walking as if he was floating a foot off the ground, his eyes wide and his face beaming. He knew he looked a right idiot but he really couldn't help it.

"Boys dormitory up there, girls that way." The prefect nodded, James and

Remus scrambled up the stairs and into the room marked '1st year boys.' The inside was every bit as warm and cosy as the common room. Four large four poster beds each had a trunk infront of it, ties in the Griffindor colours of gold and red already laid out on top. James flung himself happily on the bed with his trunk infront of it. It was by the window and he gazed out, he could see the quiditch pitch!

Looking back he say the small boy named Percy or Peter or something had settled by his own bed and was gazing around looking petrified. Remus was sitting cross legged infront of his trunk pulling out books. Sirius was standing by his bed eyeing the ties looking convinced. He sighed and slumped down on his bed his head in his hands. James suddenly felt very sorry for him. He looked confused, and scared.

"So." James said breaking the silence. "Are we gonna have a riot or what!" Remus looked up and smiled and the boy Percy beamed. "I'm James." He said to the smaller boy. "We haven't met."

"Peter." The boy said his voice firmer than James had expected. "Peter Pettigrew." James grinned at him, and then turned his attention to Sirius.

"This is a surprise." He said, trying to keep his tone light.

"You're telling me." Sirius drawled, lifting his head and looking directly at James. "I'm bound to get a howler tomorrow."

"Why?" The boy named Pettigrew asked, sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed, looking at Sirius with an admiration which annoyed James immensely.

"Complicated." Sirius muttered, he sat up and picked up one of the ties laid out on his trunk, he held it on his front. "It is my colour though." A small smile was pricking his lips.

James nodded, not quite sure what to say. "Don't they normally sort families into the same House?" He asked after a while. "All of my family have been Griffindor's."

"Not necessarily." Remus said from his book. "My dad was a Ravenclaw but the hat said I wasn't as well suited."

"Which means you weren't brainy enough." Laughed James, Remus sent a scowl over.

"No, it means he doesn't look just in books for answers." Sirius interrupted. "Ravenclaw's worship books," He eyed Remus who had a book open in his lap and another three sitting beside him. "It's more about potential than anything else."

"So you obviously have Griffindor potential." James added snidely.

"Obviously." Sirius muttered. There was an uncomfortable silence, searching for something to say which wasn't quite so antagonistic, James was beaten to it by Peter.

"What's a mudblood?" He asked looking up at James. James felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of him.

"What? Why do you want to know?" He glanced over suspiciously at Sirius.

"Mudblood is an insulting term for someone who's muggleborn," Sirius started before James could think what to say, "it means dirty or unclean blood."

Peter looked from Sirius to James, his mouth hanging open. "But... but my mums a witch!" He exclaimed. "Why did they call me that?" He pitched the last question to Sirius, who looked at him unflinchingly.

"Because you looked like one in the boat. All wide eyed and scared. I thought you were muggleborn too."

"What's this?" James asked staring from Peter; who looked like he was about to cry, to Sirius who was twirling his wand between his fingers unconcernedly.

"In the boat." Peter stuttered. "On the way here." He looked at Sirius who stared right back.

"There were two boys who called Peter a mudblood and tried to throw him in." Sirius explained as if the conversation bored him.

"What happened?" Asked Remus putting his book down.

"Sirius." Peter said softly, James looked over at the boy in question but he shrugged and lay back down on his bed. "He did something with his wand and the boy let me go."


	3. Bellatrix

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys. And seeming as N.Beresford asked so nicely, heres the next chapter a little early.. **  


Chap 3 - Bellatrix

Remus rolled over and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he yawned so widely he thought his jaw was going to crack. The elation he had felt the night before had vanished to be replaced with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Worms again.

He liked all his room mates. James was funny and Remus could tell he was going to be trouble. Sirius was a little distant and haughty but he would probably loosen up as he got used to being a Griffindor and Peter was shy but keen to listen which was a rare quality.

But what would they think? How would they react when they realised they were sharing a dormitory with a werewolf?

They'd be shouting, scared looks, and letters from parents. He sighed and stared around. The other three were beginning to stir. He tried to remember how giddy he had been last night as he chatted with James and Peter about whether James should try out for the quiditch team; he should. He had been so happy; it had almost made him forget what he really was…

James leaped out of bed and stretched. It hadn't been a dream. He really was at Hogwarts and he was in Griffindor and he was about to start his first day. He grinned.

Remus was sitting up looking around a little groggily.

"Morning." Remus nodded and stood up stretching too; his pyjama top rode up and James saw the same healing cuts which covered his arms also patterned his back. Looking away quickly he pretended he hadn't seen anything and begun to get dressed.

There was something about Remus; James couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was friendly and talkative enough... but there was something else there. He waited, looking out the window as the other three got dressed.

Sirius was definitely not a morning person. He growled whenever anyone talked to him. His hair was a mess and he didn't even bother brushing it. He simply ran his fingers through it and it arranged itself into a stylish mop.

James could not work him out, one minute he was acting like the typical arrogant pure blood, the next minute he was defending a boy he thought to be muggleborn.

Peter spent ten minutes wetting his hair and combing it, he rearranged his tie three or four times and then took it off completely before re-doing it. James watched as he fingered the red and gold stripes lovingly. He felt a twinge of sympathy; he could understand why Sirius and the two boys had thought him to be a muggleborn. But he would not have put it quite so brutally.

Eventually they all headed down the stairs and into the common room, following the steady stream of students out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall.

Breakfast was already on the table as Sirius slumped down next to Remus. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all and he still didn't feel hungry. He watched as James piled sausages, eggs and bacon on his plate. Peter followed suit his small eyes gleaming and Remus just helped himself to some kippers eyeing the bacon in a nauseous sort of way.

Knowing he should eat didn't help, he picked at a dry piece of toast. He wanted to stuff his face and join in talking about the first days lessons which were on the timetables just handed out: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic. But he felt like he would be sick if he opened his mouth.

Then what he had been dreading finally arrived; swooping owls filled the great hall, dropping down to deposit packages and letters.

Sure enough a handsome eagle owl landed on his plate, dropped a bright red letter, nipped his finger sharply and flew off managing to clip him round the head with its large wings.

James and Remus had stopped eating and were looking apprehensively at the letter. They clearly hadn't believed him when he had said last night he was bound to get a howler.

Carefully he picked up the letter which was growing increasingly hot. Closing his eyes he sighed and pulled it open.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Came a loud screech filling the hall. "HOW DARE YOU! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE SO ASHAMED! GRIFFINDOR! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BRING DISHONOUR ONTO OUR FAMILY ONE OF THESE DAYS BUT I NEVER IMAGAINED THIS! I HOPE YOU REALISE THE EMBARRASMENT YOU HAVE CAUSED US. YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!" And with that the Howler burst into flames and dropped onto Sirius unfinished toast.

There were sniggers and laughs from across the hall at the Slytherin table. Sirius could feel his face growing warm and his eyes watering. He jumped up and, head down avoiding the eyes of Remus and James, he made his way out of the hall.

Remus watched Sirius stalk out. He felt an overwhelming wave of sympathy for him. Imagine having a mother like that. He was surprised when James leapt up and hurried after Sirius and taking one more bit of his kipper he followed. He heard Peter scamper up behind him.

As they left the hall Remus was glad he was James had decided to follow Sirius, he had been ambushed by several older Slytherins. James had rushed over and was standing in between Sirius and the taunting group.

"What's the matter baby Black? Can't fight your own battles?" One of the girls was sneering eyeing James nastily; the rest of the group tittered loudly. She had long black hair and a beautiful face which had an ugly expression on it. She was at least in her sixth year, towering over James who was looking back with an expression of utmost disgust. "Have to leave it to blood traitors?"

Remus reached them just in time to grab hold of Sirius' robe; stopping him push past James. The expression on Sirius's face was equally ugly.

Just then Professor McGonagal and Professor Sprout came out of the door talking; they eyed the students suspiciously but carried on walking past them and down the corridor. The girl watched them go, then leaned closer.

"Stay with your mudbloods and blood traitors then cousin, you'll come crawling back eventually." The girl sneered softly eyeing James, Remus and Peter as if they were something disgusting she's scraped off her shoe. She swung round and stalked off; the group followed her, shooting hateful looks over their shoulders.

James turned round and looked at Sirius. He was glaring after the Slytherins with an angry expression, although James thought he saw a tinge of sadness.

"Who were they?" Remus asked from behind him. Sirius' face finally relaxed slightly.

"My lovely cousin Bellatrix and the typical hangers on. She's probably the one who owled my mother as soon as the sorting was over." He scowled, and then turned to James. "She always was a nasty piece of work, more so than my other cousins, but we'd always gotten along ok…"

"Oh come off it, they wouldn't do anything here and now." James said grinning. "Not their style, Slytherin, they enjoy sneaking around, there no where near brave enough to start a fight when the odds are equal."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, James realised it was the first he'd heard him laugh. "You call five sixth years versus four first years equal?" He smiled. It made him look even more handsome and James noticed several first year Ravenclaw girls walk past eyeing him with interest.

"Tell you what," James grinned, liking this new Sirius "we'll get them before they get us." His grin broadened. "And let's start with the two weasels who tried to throw Peter in the lake…"

This made Sirius laugh again and they began discussing ways in which they could cause mayhem, Peter followed hurriedly, dogging their footsteps his face shinning with admiration which James thought was a little creepy.

He looked back and noticed Remus watching them with a half amused half exasperated expression on his face. "Come on Remus, what do you think of enchanting the suits of armour to insult them as they walk past?"


	4. The Secret Weapon

**A/N- I don't own anything/body from Harry Potter. I do however own this story so please keep your grubby mitts off! **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. I really appreciate your feedback. I might not update as often as I have been this week cause I'm off on holiday! **  


Chap 4 – The secret weapon

The next two weeks past quickly for Remus, he was enjoying himself so much. James and Sirius appeared to have put their early animosity behind them and had become firm friends. Infact they appeared to be inseparable, always with Peter tailing behind, eager to please and compliment them.

Yet Sirius still had a distance about him. Every so often Remus would catch him sitting on his own and scowling. He hadn't received any post since the howler and seemed relieved everytime the owls came and went without dropping a red envelope on his plate.

Although they had discussed a plan to get even with the two gorillas, (who they had discovered were both, unsurprisingly, in Slytherin) they had got no further than discussing it.

Remus had soon discovered he had a particular like for Defence Against the Dark Arts; it was interesting and although their teacher Professor North was rather old and decrepit he seemed to know his stuff.

Yet however much he was loving being at Hogwarts there was still a tiny seed of doubt as to how long it would last. Surely he couldn't keep the fact he was a werewolf secret for long. Especially from James and Sirius who were nosey to the extreme and surprisingly two of the most intelligent boys in the year.

It was on the Friday after their last lesson of the day that Professor McGonagal summoned him to her office.

"What have you done Remus?" James asked grinning.

"Yeah and why weren't we invited?" Sirius asked acting affronted. Remus shrugged and left them discussing plans for the weekend. He had a feeling he knew exactly what he was being called for.

He knocked on the door and McGonagal ushered him in closing the door firmly behind him.

"Sit down Remus." She said motioning to a hard backed chair, she sat behind her desk and looked at him. "You look peaky." It was true, he had noticed his complexion had changed, he was feeling slightly more disorientated than usual and his liking for red meat had increased.

"It's normal." He said stiffly, not liking the pity in her eyes.

"Very well. As you are probably aware Sunday night is the first full moon of the term." Remus felt his heart dip; he had known but had been hoping against hope… for what? He chided himself, that the moon would miraculously fall to become full forever more? That the fact that he was so happy would expel the wolf from within?

"I know." He replied.

"Has your father informed you of the arrangements?"

"A bit. Something about a tree and a haunted house?" He said weakly, realising he had been too excited to find out that against all odds he would be attending Hogwarts.

"Yes." There was a kind smile on Professor McGonagal's face. "We have recently planted a whomping willow tree in grounds. It attacks anyone who approaches and the headmaster has arranged for a secret passage to be constructed underneath it. The passage leads to a house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade; a house which the Headmaster has encouraged residents to believe is violently haunted so they will not approach it. They have nicknamed it the shrieking shack.

"You will be collected from your dormitory at five in the evening by Madam Pomfrey; she will escort you down and through the passage to the house. You will be locked in; there is no way for you to break free so you will be perfectly safe." Remus nodded. "You will then be collected early in the morning once you have transformed back."

"What will I tell James, Sirius and Peter?" He asked. "They'll notice I'm gone."

"You will tell anyone who asks that I have just been informed you your mother is very ill. On Sunday Madam Pomfrey will collect you saying you are needed to travel home to see her for the night."

Remus nodded dumbly again, they had thought of everything.

Sirius scowled as he eyed the homework they had received in their second week, James could sympathise. He too had been too excited about their first fortnight of school, exploring the castle, practicing jinxes on each other, staying up late –just because there was no mother to tell them otherwise.

They had ignored every piece of homework given to them that week, preferring instead to play endless games of exploding snap, wizard's chess and gobstones while discussing how to get back at the two Slytherin boys.

They had argued that they could do it at the weekend no problem. Now the weekend had come they wanted to do other things.

Slowly he pulled the transfiguration parchment towards him sighing. It was Saturday morning and he wanted to be outside.

Remus looked up at them from his spells book. He had finished all his work days before and was reading for _pleasure. _He opened his mouth, but taking a look at Sirius' expression thought better of it.

"Heard anymore about your mum?" James asked. Remus shook his head, looking away. He looked permanently flushed recently. Not a healthy colour either. "I'm sure she'll be ok..." He ventured.

"Get on with your essay." Sirius said kicking him under the table; James looked up and saw Sirius was also eyeing Remus with concern. But he obviously felt he should be left alone.

They worked for six hours straight, sending Remus and Peter down to get food, afraid if they left the common room they would find anything to avoid coming back.

"How can we have so much work in two weeks?" James asked exasperated finally as he sat back. "Finished."

Sirius looked up from where he was fiddling with a set of gobstones. "At last." He grinned.

"So…" James said sitting up. "What are you doing?" Sirius was poking the stones with his wand and muttering under his breath.

"Nothing." Sirius said with an unconvincing innocent expression. He jumped up.

"Hey O'Farrell." He called; a tall blonde haired boy looked up. "I found those gobstones you were looking for." The boy rushed over.

"Thanks Black, where were they?"

"Under the sofa." There was not a trace of a lie on his face. O'Farrell thanked Sirius and returned to his group of friends.

"Right." Sirius jumped up. "Let's get out of here."

James stood up eyeing O'Farrell's group who had started playing, Remus followed. "Why?" Remus asked.

"Cause any minute now those gobstones are going to start squirting anyone in sight."

Two hours later and James, Sirius and Peter were still laughing; Remus had laughed for the first hour and twenty minutes and was now looking a little bored with them reliving it over and over and over.

Sirius decided a change of subject was finally in order. "So, are we ever going to decide what to do to those two Slytherins?" He asked stretching out his long legs. They had gone out into the grounds and were lazing by the lake; it was still warm for September but had a bite in the air which warned Autumn was approaching.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked eagerly, sitting up.

"You are a blood thirsty thing, aren't you Peter?" Sirius chuckled, closing his eyes. He could tell Peter was probably blushing, he seemed to do that alot.

"How bout…" James paused then stopped.

"Well Potter?"

"How about…"

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh for gods sake spit it out will you?"

"I need to show you guys something." James said leaping up and starting back towards the castle. Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he Remus and Peter followed James back to the Griffindor tower.

The common room was still in a state of confusion with Gobstones hovering above people, spitting noxious liquid at random. The four managed to slip up to their dormitory unnoticed.

"Well?" Sirius snapped, hands on hips staring as James opened his case and began to throw books, spare cloaks and parchments out.

"Here." James said standing up, grinning. He held out a silky silver grey cloak.

"What is it?" Peter asked, reaching out to touch it, but James swatted his hand away.

"Those are very rare." Remus said, awe in his voice. "Where'd you get it?" Sirius too had known what it was straight away, his grandfather had owner one.

"It was my great uncle Bodric's." James said grinning with pride. "My mum doesn't know I brought it, I managed to smuggle it into my case when she wasn't looking."

"Potter, that's something…" Sirius said, unable to keep the admiration out of his voice.

"Yeah, I know." James replied smugly. "Thought this might give us a few more options…"

"What is it!" Peter asked exasperated, there was a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Sirius doubted he had gotten over the whole muggle-born incident.

"This, my dear Peter, is an invisibility cloak!" James grinned, before slipping it on and vanishing. "And the best thing is; no one knows we have one!"

**A/N- Please R & R if you like or dislike? **


	5. Inevitability and Invisibility

**A/N - I don't own Harry Potter or his world. I do however own these words. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad you like it. Any imput on where you think this should be going would be welcome... **  


Chap5- Inevitability and Invisibility 

Remus climbed out of the portrait hole behind Madam Pomfrey, he could feel the concerned stares of his three friends follow him, even after they started down the stairs.

He followed numbly as he was led to the entrance hall and out into the grounds. It was still light, not even dusk but he supposed Dumbledore didn't want to take any chances.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we've had with the Whomping Willow." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, speaking for the first time. "I've had sixteen students in the hospital wing, sixteen! In two weeks!" She repeated shrilly. "Whoever heard of a Whomping Willow at a school! Next thing it'll be snakes, spiders or even dragons!" Remus was only half listening. "Wait here dear."

She put an arm out to stop him, then darted nimbly forward and taped a knot in the tree. The branch which was inches away from smacking her around the face froze.

"Come on then." She encouraged, obviously trying to sound as if she escorted werewolf students down secret passages and into haunted houses ever year. He followed in silence as they crawled into the hole at the base of the tree and hurried up a long tunnel, having to stoop because of the low roof. After what seemed like an hour of trudging with nothing to look at but dirt and the odd tree root the passage began to slope upwards.

They emerged through a hole into a building which looked as if it should have fallen over decades ago. Remus swore he could see the floor moving under his feet. But on closer inspection, the dilapidated look was not perfect.

For one thing all the doors looked surprisingly steadfast in their frames which looked equally sturdy.

"Right then Remus." Madam Pomfrey said, taking his arm and leading him up a staircase which looked as if a feather landing on it would make it collapse, but the wood under his feet was surprisingly firm. She directed him into a room with a large dusty double bed. "I will be back for you just after sunrise. The door will be locked and the Headmaster has added a few of his own charms onto it. There's no way for you to get loose, you are perfectly safe."

Remus nodded and slumped down on the bed which emitted a large cloud of dust. He looked glumly around. So this was to be his home once a month, he supposed it was better than the cellar his father locked him in at home.

"Oh." Madam Pomfrey stopped half way to the door. "The Headmaster wanted me to give you this." She pulled a book out of her pocket, handed it to him then scuttled out.

The definite click of the lock felt like a blow to the stomach. He could imagine her muttering to herself on the way back: "Werewolves as students? Whatever next? Trolls? Giants?"

Looking down at the musty brown book, it looked like it had long ago lost its cover. He opened the it carefully as the pages were quite worn.

"The Wolf Within; A biography of Michael Cagwhole".

_Foreword by Millicent Cagwhole. _

"_My father was bitten as by a werewolf at the age of five, he had been playing with friends in a wood nearby to his home when it had become lost. My grandparents were devastated, they had to home school him as no decent school take him. _

_However as soon as he became of age he began his life long campaign of Werewolf rights. At nineteen he was imprisoned in Azkaban fortress for 'civil descent' without trial, he was released a year later after the_ _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Albus Dumbledore, interceded directly on his behalf._

_A year in Azkaban had left its toll on him, yet he had not become bitter. Unable to find work due to the stringent restrictions placed on his kind by the Ministry of Magic he started his own movement funded by donations. _

_The 'charity' provided defences for werewolves who he believed were being rail-roaded because of their 'furball issue' as he phrased it. It was through this work that he met and married my mother. _

_He was murdered at the age of thirty by persons unknown. I was seven. To this day no one has been held accountable for his death. _

_This book includes extracts from letters and diary entries from childhood to adulthood and it is my hope it will ensure his cause is not buried with him." _

Remus had just finished reading the first chapter when he lost his mind.

888

James tossed the book he was reading away and looked up. Sirius was building a house of cards with his packet of exploding snap cards.

"I'm bored." James sighed.

"Yupe." Sirius echoed, not looking up from his cards.

James picked up a chocolate frog box and threw it at Sirius. The house let off a loud bang and a waft of smoke parted to reveal Sirius still holding one of the cards which he had been about to place on top. His face was black and one of his eyebrows was smoking.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He asked, slowing putting the card down. James shrugged and looked away. "You're not bored you're worried about Remus." Sirius stood up and began collecting his cards and James was reminded that despite the arrogant, cocky demeanour; his friend was as astute and intelligent as he boasted.

"Fine. Whatever. I want something to take my mind off stuff." He snapped.

"Well, why don't we go for a walk then? Explore the castle? Maybe we could find some more secret passages to add to the map?"

"Yeah, nice idea. Shame that we'll probably get caught and end up in detention again…"

Sirius sighed and sat down. "Do you or do you not have an invisibility cloak you stupid muppet?" He smirked.

James could feel his mouth break into a huge grin. "Indeed I do... What about Peter?"

Sirius shrugged. "He's busy." He said gesturing over his shoulder to where Peter was still struggling with a particularly nasty History of Magic essay for the next day. He was staring at the meagre two and half feet he had written with his tongue poking out between his teeth. "Besides, it'll be easier to fit two under the cloak than three…"

James nodded; relieved Sirius had been the one to suggest leaving Peter behind.

It wasn't that he didn't like Peter. He just… felt a little annoyed when he tagged along everywhere with them.

James wasn't too modest and neither was Sirius. They both knew Peter wasn't as good a wizzard as them, he didn't have the confidence or the sense of humour and often James wondered how Peter had gotten into Griffindor in the first place.

Sirius had never worn an invisibility cloak before. His father had often used his infront of him, but never had he dared touch it himself. When he had been very young his father had made a game of it, hiding in a room watching and occasionally laughing as he and Regulus had stumbled over themselves trying to find him.

888

Sirius tried to shove the thought of his father away. He had been trying to avoid thinking of his family, but the anger and the sense of betrayal he felt was white hot in the pit of his stomach. He was enjoying being at Hogwarts, and yes, being in Griffindor. As far as he was concerned he had found a place he felt that maybe he could belong.

Always he felt like an outsider in the Black family. He looked the part; tall, dark, brooding and handsome. He spoke the part; a bored drawl which indicated he had better things to do. He had even acted the part; nodding at one of his father's increasingly long winded lectures on pureblood and blood traitors, looking disgusted at the sight of Muggles and trying his hardest to keep up with his mother's increasingly manic demands.

But that was it, it was just an act. He hadn't believed it like Regulus, whose eyes lit up whenever he heard how he was special, like royalty.

He had known, deep down, the day would come when he would have to stand up to them. But he had never thought it would be at the age of eleven. At least he was thousands of miles away.

The material felt like silk, smooth and silvery against his skin. He looked over at James. He had never met anyone like James. The look on his mothers face if she could see him now made him grin.

"Where are we going?" He murmured as they carefully slipped down one of the staircases to the fifth floor.

"No idea." James grinned. "Lets see where we end up."


	6. Pants on Fire

**A/N- I don't own any of the Harry Potter world. I do however own this story. **

**Sorry for the delay. Only got back from bumming around the country (england) seeing uni friends about three hours ago.**

**BrennQT your right. I do feel sorry for Peter in a way. Maybe it explains a lot if James and Sirius weren't always that nice to him... Although if you don't like yourself its hard for others to...  
**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Chap 6- Pants on Fire

Remus staggered into the hospital wing. His face and arms were covered in scratches and bruises. He had no memory of the night before. Something he was infinitely grateful for.

His whole body ached dully and apart from the occasional burning twinges from the cuts. "I feel like I've just gone four rounds with that Whomping Willow. While it was holding a cudgel." He winced as he was pushed onto a soft bed.

"You look it too." Said Madam Pomfrey grimacing as she examined him; she began dabbing the cuts with a green ointment. One by one they stopped stinging. "I'll have you right as rain in a few hours. Just you see."

"What time is it?"

"Six." She pushed him into a lying position. "I can heal the cuts but they'll leave marks, that's werewolf scratches for you. You should have today off at least."

"No!" Remus cried sitting up. "No. I can't miss school."

"That's what the Headmaster said." She muttered in the most mutinous tone Remus had heard yet. "You've been through quite an ordeal…"

"I know." He snapped. She looked at him a while, then sniffed and put her nose in the air.

"Fine. You obviously know best." She put the bowl of ointment on the table with a loud thump. "Your fine. I can't do any more for you apart from order you to take it easy…"

He nodded and stood up, limping slightly he made his way to the door. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey." He said softly, turning to face her. She nodded and turned away. A loud sniff made him leave as quickly as he could.

He limped slowly up to the Griffindor common room. He had to shout loudly before the fat lady woke up.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked grumpily.

"Niffler." He said ignoring her question.

As she swung open he distinctly heard her muttering something which included the words: "Young boys….insolent….no respect…"

The common room was warm and welcoming and all of a sudden he felt very drowsy. He had meant to stay up, do a bit of reading before breakfast but now not even an interesting new book was as welcoming as his nice soft warm bed... Quietly he crept up the staircase and into the dormitory. He could hear Peter's soft snores as he slipped into the room.

Looking across, all three boys were fast asleep in their beds. He breathed a sigh of relief. His first full moon and he had survived it.

888

When James woke Remus was asleep on top of his covers. Still wearing his clothes from the day before. James quietly climbed out of bed and padded softly over to his friends bed.

Remus looked even more pale and sickly than ever. James hadn't thought that possible. There were more cuts on his arms and face, although they looked as if they were healing quickly leaving nothing but thin red lines which looked sore. His clothes were dusty and rumpled.

He nearly screamed like a girl when someone nudged him. Turning he saw Sirius standing beside him, looking equally worried, but surprisingly alert considering the time. He turned and raised an eyebrow significantly at James.

James moved closer and gently tapped Remus on the arm. He woke up slowly. His eyes taking a long time to focus.

"Oh," He yawned, "Morning."

"Welcome back." Sirius said. "What happened?" He asked in the same breath.

Remus took a long time to reply. "Nothing. Mum's getting better. Dad overreacted."

"He meant about the marks." James said; his voice gruffer than usual. Surely Remus' parents wouldn't…

"Oh? These? Old scars they flare up occasionally." He climbed out of bed, James watched him as he pulled a fresh set of clothes out of his trunk. He looked exhausted.

Glancing over at Sirius, he knew neither of them believed Remus' story about the 'phantom scars' for one minute. "Look Remus, whatever is wrong. You can tell us?"

Remus looked up. Holding Sirius' eyes, for a moment James was sure he was going to spill everything. Then his face closed and he shrugged. "Have no idea what you're on about." He murmured. "What you been up to?" He asked abruptly.

"Not much." Sirius replied coldly. Turning he stalked back to his bed, pulling his own uniform out.

James wasn't as good a liar as Sirius, Remus glanced at him and then smirked. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing." James grinned. "Well, not much." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Ok. me and Sirius took the invisibility cloak out last night…"

"And?" Remus asked.

"We found a secret passage."

Remus shrugged. "There's loads of them, all over the castle."

"Not like this one." Sirius said, turning around and grinning. Obviously over his little funk. "This one is different."

"How?"

"Well for one thing, it's longer. Me and Jamesie followed it for at least twenty minutes. But it went on and on and on… So we thought we'd wait for you." Sirius came over and sat on James bed. "Oh and Peter."

"We think it might lead out of the castle." James said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Maybe even into Hogsmeade." Remus nodded. "Oh and I object to being called Jamesie." He hit Sirius on the back of the head. "Hey, you ok? You look really pale." Remus had slumped onto his bed.

"I'm fine." He said softly. "Where is the passage?"

"Behind a mirror on the forth floor." Sirius said, watching Remus carefully. "We've added it to the map."

James stood up and pulled the bit of parchment out of his robe pocket. He handed it to Remus who unfolded it and glanced at the messy scrawl.

"I thought we agreed Sirius wasn't to write anymore? I can't read it? It looks like a spider's dipped his feet in ink and tap danced all over it."

"Yeah, whatever." Sirius scowled jumping up; he went back to his own bed pulling his tie on.

"So. Are we going to explore tonight?" Remus asked eagerly. His face had regained a little colour so now he only looked like he was on his death bed, not completely past the land of the living.

"Ah…" James said turning away; he picked up his own tie. "We… can't…"

"Look, if you think I can't handle it... I'm fine." Remus snapped sharply. Misreading their awkward glances.

"I'm sure you are mate." Sirius replied. "Its just, well me and Jamesie can't…"

"Why not?" There was suspicion in Remus' voice.

"Well, it's a long story…" James felt his face flush. "You see. We were so excited about finding the secret passage, we kind of, sort of, well, forgot to put the cloak back on…"

Remus stared at them. "And?"

"Well, Filch caught us…." Sirius muttered; he looked as embarrassed as James felt. "Went and woke Professor McGonagal up and, well there was a lot of shouting…"

"And?"

"We've got detention every evening for the rest of this week…" James said sullenly. "She took ten points each from Griffindor as well…"

James looked up in time to see Remus disappear the other side of the bed. Thinking his friend had collapsed he rushed round. Remus was gurgling. It took James a couple of seconds to realise he wasn't choking; he was laughing so hard he was turning red in the face.

"Oh, my, god." He gurgled. "You two are thick as two mountain trolls…."

888

Sirius had never been so embarrassed. He listened as Remus recounted the story to Peter over breakfast; neither he nor James wanted to speak of it again. Peter was listening while eating the usual five eggs and six pieces of bacon, he looked hurt; he even opened his mouth to ask why he hadn't been invited along.

"Because you were in the middle of your homework. You were still doing it when we got back." Sirius snapped picking at his toast; he knew full well he was taking his own embarrassment out on Peter.

Peter flushed and nodded, if he'd said something back, retorted, fought his point; Sirius might have had more respect for him. But he didn't, he just sat there accepting it. Remus was still chuckling, tucking into his usual kipper. Sirius was glad he looked more like his usual self, if anything he looked even more cheerful. Perhaps actually seeing his mother had waylaid some of his fears.

The post owls swooped down and around the hall and he breathed again. Breakfast was not one of his favourite meals of the day. He usually had the appetite of a hippogriff, but recently he couldn't face more than a piece of toast.

Together they made their way slowly to Defence Against the Dark Arts, their old teacher Professor North was sitting behind his desk looking every bit like a senile old man. But when he stood up he moved with the ease and energy of a much younger man.

"Good morning." He called. "Settle down, settle down. Today we will be studying how to correctly use a shield spell."

Sirius nudged James, who was sat beside him. To their left sat a Slytherin boy, he was staring intently at Professor North, taking every word and every gesture in. His hair was black and looked like it hadn't been washed in a long time; it hung limply around his sallow face. His long hook nose stuck out and seemed too big for his face.

The boy was so intent on the lesson he didn't notice James pointing his wand and muttering quietly. Sirius listened and distinctly heard "Incendio".

Sirius watched with interest as the boy sat there for at least half a minute, his rapt concentration meaning he didn't realise flames were steadily growing higher and higher from his chair. It was a girl sitting behind James and Sirius who first noticed.

"Oh!" She squealed, pointing.

One by one the class turned and stared until, only Professor North, who was writing various shield spells on the board and the greasy haired boy who was scribbling it all down very fast, were left oblivious to the commotion. Sirius glanced quickly at James who was grinning broadly. "Flame freezing charm, he can't feel a thing…" He muttered quietly. Sirius was trying not to laugh.

"Mr Snape. What are you doing?" Professor North had turned round and was staring at the boy.

"Sorry, Professor?" The boy asked, looking up.

"Your chair Snape!" Professor North strode towards Snape, but before he could reach him Snape had looked around and seen the flames. Panicking he jumped up and began swatting at them.

The whole class erupted into laughter. Sirius stomach began to ache he was laughing so loudly.


	7. Spitting Green Eyes

**A/N: Harry Potter's world belongs to JK Rowling (lucky cow) but this story belongs to me, so ha!  
**

**Again, thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are the reason I'm writing this. Next chapter will be a longer, fingers and toes crossed.**

Chap7- Spitting green eyes

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius crowed slapping James on the back as they filed out of the class. James grinned smugly as Peter began reliving the whole moment again and again. Enthusing as to how clever James was.

Remus felt himself smiling grudgingly. But he had felt a twinge of sympathy for Snape as he was eventually caught by Professor North and the fire extinguished by a jet of water from the end of the Professor's wand.

Snape had stood there while everyone laughed, his trousers soaked and his black eyes flashing menacingly in James' direction, as Professor North demanded to know who had cast the fire. When no one owned up he told the whole class they had detention at lunch.

As Snape stalked out of the classroom to change his clothes, he shot James another hateful look and Remus had a feeling he knew exactly who was behind his humiliation.

"You think you're so funny, don't you!" A small red fire ball had plonked it self in their way. Pale skin, freckles and a cute button nose. She was as short as Peter but stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at James. Her bright green eyes spitting with anger.

"Sorry?" James asked grinning.

"Think you're so clever, making fun of people, breaking rules, humiliating people who've done nothing to you!" She snapped, glaring at him. Without another word she spun on her heel and stalked off.

"Who or what was that?" James asked staring after the little whirlwind as she retreated.

"Lily Evans." Remus said it was obvious no one else was going to speak; he recognised the girl. Sirius was standing watching after her with a highly amused look on his face. "She's in our house. I sat next to her after the sorting."

James continued to stare after her, an peculiar look on his face. "Come on." Sirius said finally chuckling, dragging James after him by his robe. "We'll be late for History of Magic. And we've got enough detentions for the week."

888

James climbed in the portrait hole after Sirius. The day had started off so well. Remus back and a very amusing prank on a grease ball Slytherin. But after two detentions in one day and a public tongue lashing by a nutty red head all he felt like was bed.

"How was it?" Remus asked as they sat down next to him. He had, by the looks of it, just completed the History of Magic essay they'd be set that day…

"Boring. We got lines." Sirius muttered.

"Potter, finally." Came a loud voice behind him. James turned around and looked up, up and up. "I've been looking for you."

The boy was at least six foot three. He had a slim athletic appearance, his arms muscular; his legs looked like tree trunks. His face was pleasant enough, and James thought he would probably be considered good looking by some girls. It had none of the striking arrogance which followed Sirius.

He ran a large hand through his straw coloured hair, James stood up, partly because he felt like a bug being looked down on at such a great height, and partly because he knew exactly who he was talking to.

"Robinson." He nodded, trying not to show how surprised and nervous he was talking to the Christopher Robinson, Griffindor quiditch captain.

"Well, you're scrawnier than I would like." He looked James up and down, a frown on his face. "But I suppose you'll have to do." He nodded as if to himself. "You might have heard; Bockley one of our seekers has been injured. You know, everyday stuff. So we need a stand in for the game against Hufflepuff next week."

James could feel his jaw dropping. "What? Are you serious?" He gaped.

"Course I am." Robinson said frowning again. "Wouldn't joke about Quiditch. Anyway. I heard you last night when I you said you've been playing since you were six, and, to be quite on honest, we're desperate…" He trailed off, giving James another once over.

"Sure. Of course!" James beamed.

"Well, we'll schedule a practice sometime this week; see how you fly and how you fit in with the rest of the team."

"Ahh…" James said, his stomach which had been positively bouncing around with joy gave a frightening lurch. "Well, there might be a bit of problem…"

"How so."

"Well, you see. I, well, we have detention every night this week with McGonagal..."

Robinson's face settled into another frown. "I see. Well, let me see what I can do…" He nodded and started to walk, but quickly turned around. "Listen Potter, best we keep this between ourselves. Eh? Secret weapon and all that…"

888

Sirius grinned. "Way to go mate!" He slapped James on the back, perhaps a little harder than was necessary…

He was happy for James who looked like he was about to be sick. He was. It was a good thing. But at the back of his head was the niggling uncomfortably honest voice which said; 'it should be you. You're the Black; you were born to be the best…'

But he shrugged that off and grinned as best he could. James looked like he was about to float up the stairs of the dormitory. He was talking Peter's ear off about how he was probably the youngest quiditch player in ages, and how he had played since he was six…

Remus had a strange expression, almost anxious. "Er, James. You do realise why you're covering for Bockley?"

James turned around, the grin on his face nearly stretched to both ears. "Yeah, he's ill or something…"

"No, he's, er not." Remus sighed. "Er he was cursed by some Slytherin, a knee reversing spell; he's had to St Mungo's. He's the forth player this year, and we're only in our third week..."

The grin on James' face faded a little, then he shrugged. "So? You heard Robinson, no one knows I'm a player…"

"They will when you start training with them." Sirius said, and then shrugged, he didn't really want to put a dampener on James delight. "Look, we'll just have to make sure they never get the chance."

Remus nodded. "Yeah. We'll have to stick by you. And no wandering around late at night."

"What?" Sirius asked aghast. "No, I meant we'll just get them first…" He grinned.


	8. Quiditch

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own these words so please keep your grubby mitts off.. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Sir Gwain of Camelot thank you for your nitpicking and constructive criticism. Almost all of your points are bang on and mistakes of mine. Ooops.**

**But the worms refrence from Remus was referring to the first chap when he felt so nervous it was like wriggly worms in his stomach, hence (love that word) 'worms again', well I got it... And yes wizzard, my bad, obviously my pratchett love is coming out subconciously... And finally, I don't think all Slytherin's are stupid. Just like not all Griffindors are loyal (Peter) . Promise I'm not anti Slytherin. And yes I am an amiga. x  
**

**Hope you all enjoy this and sorry its been a long time coming.**

Chap 8- Quiditch

"What was that?" James sniggered.

Remus sighed as Sirius beamed. They were hidden in one of the secret stairways on the forth floor. They had discovered this particular passage in their first week, it seemed the Slytherin sixth years who had attempted to hex James didn't know it existed.

"Engorgement charm…" Sirius grinned. "Didn't mean to hit his head, but oh well…" Remus rolled his eyes. He could hear the Slytherins blundering around. No wonder when two had a bad case of jelly legs, another's head twice its normal size and the other a bad case of slug vomiting.

"Brilliant." James grinned.

"What is going on here?" Came a loud clipped voice from the corridor. "Who did this?"

"McGonagal." James breathed.

There was loud muttering of 'No one Professor', 'Did it to ourselves Professor'…

"Come with me." Was the snapped reply. They waited in silence until the sound of footsteps grew quieter after a minute Remus pulled the tapestry which covered the entrance aside an inch.

"Clear." He said stepping out into the corridor. James, Sirius and Peter followed. The latter looking a little squashed. Remus guessed that was the result of Sirius jumping in the stairway after Peter and not really looking where he was going. Remus had noticed Sirius tended to jump first and look second. He always assumed his path was clear and unfortunately Peter tended to get in the way.

"I wonder why they didn't turn us in?" Peter asked pulling his robe straight as they made their way back to the common room.

"They would have to explain why they were following us." Sirius laughed. "And explain how four first years out duelled them..."

Remus nodded in agreement. He hadn't been so convinced the Slytherins wouldn't drop them in it, but he had to admit it had all worked out fine.

They had been dodging attacks ever since James had started training with the Griffindor quiditch team the week before. Somehow the team captain Christopher Robinson had managed to convince McGonagal to let him off detention. Sirius had only seemed mildly annoyed by this but had done his remaining four detentions alone and good naturedly. However McGonagal had made it clear James would be making up for his as soon as the match was over.

So far they had dodged at least six ambushes and come off relatively unscathed, and Remus had only had to unhex Peter's jelly legs twice. Peter really wasn't any good at duelling. He tended to try and hide behind either Sirius or James, perhaps he would get better with time.

James hadn't been anywhere on his own for a week, and with three days left until the match Remus saw the signs of him going a little stir crazy. He was extra fidgety and Remus guessed he hadn't been sleeping.

Then there had been the shouting match he had had with Lily Evans three days ago. She had cornered him in the common room and promptly told exactly what she thought of him being put on the team.

James had listened with a strange smile on his face as she shouted words such as: 'disgrace', 'pathetic', malicious', 'conceited' in his face. Then when she had to pause for breath he had asked her out.

The whole incident had cheered Sirius up and he was still doing imitations of Lily staring at James like a gold fish. Remus still found himself smiling when he thought about it.

James had taken the slap round the face and cursing good naturedly and just shrugged. Remus wasn't sure exactly if James had been serious, but by the way he looked at the back of her head in class and the dumb smile he gave her everytime she glared at him; Remus thought his friend really liked her.

888

James climbed back through the portrait hole with his friends. As he looked back he saw two fifth year Slytherins slinking away looking disappointed.

He was the youngest member on the team and knew he was seen as the easiest target. But if the team lost a player this close to the match it would be disastrous. There would be no time to train a decent replacement.

He'd been told by Robinson he was a good player. He had known that already but to be told it made him feel particularly smug. But the closer they got to Saturday the more nervous he got. He was quickly loosing his appetite as he felt like big wriggly worms were in his stomach. Churning it up.

It didn't help that everyone was making such a big deal of it all. Everytime he walked in the common room he had his back slapped by at least three people and he was beginning to walk with a stoop. If he was completely honest with himself though, he loved all the attention he was getting from everyone. Even the Slytherin sneers and threats washed off his back. He was getting to play quiditch. His parents had already sent him his broomstick, a Nimbus 1000 and a big box of Bertie Botts Every Favour Beans, which he had already eaten with the help of Peter, Sirius and Remus.

The next two days passed excruciatingly slowly. But before he knew it, it was Saturday morning and he was wide awake. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to relax.

Realising it was no good he climbed out of bed and jumped on Sirius.

888

Sirius sat up and glared at James, rubbing his legs. But James just grinned and bounced around the room; leaping on Remus and Peter in turn.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sirius asked, not even trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Yupe." James grinned. "Morning."

"Barely." Sirius muttered to himself. But he couldn't begrudge James his hyperactivity. If their situations were reversed he knew full well that James would try his best to be happy for him.

He was surprised that James could stand still long enough to get dressed, but he did. And they went down to the common room; which was filling up with Griffindor's dressed in gold and scarlet, with loud and colourful banners. Then, with a large escort, they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

When they got there however James turned an unattractive shade of puce and refused to eat anything. His bouncy beaming demeanour gone completely. He kept glancing over at the Slytherin table and muttering under his breath.

"You'll be fine." Remus murmured across the table and Peter nodded eagerly.

"You're the best flier out there."

"No he's not." Sirius snapped. "Stop being such a prat Peter." Turning to James he shrugged under James glare. "James you're a good flier and all and I'm sure you'll do great. But it doesn't do you any good being told you're the best flier out there. You're a first year, you're eleven. And you've never played in a proper Quiditch match." He watched James face, trying to gauge the reaction. Was he going to lean across the table and smack him? Oh Merlin, he hoped he wasn't going to cry…

But just then Robinson stood up and called for the Griffindor team. James got up still looking like he was torn between hitting Sirius and hugging him. Sirius knew he would prefer the former.

But before James could say anything, Robinson had grabbed his arm and he was being marched off.

"You shouldn't have said that." Remus said quietly. "He didn't need to hear that."

"Yes he did." Sirius replied stubbornly. Then again, a little voice in the back of his head sniggered; maybe you don't have his best interests at heart. Ignoring this he shrugged under Remus' gaze. "Done is done."

Slowly they made their way out to the Quiditch pitch with the rest of the school, carrying heaps of toast and sausages to eat while watching the game.

Remus was still eyeing Sirius funnily although he refrained from saying exactly what he thought. 'That's the thing' Sirius thought 'he won't say the truth, incase it upsets me. He likes being liked too much.'

Sirius had never felt more uncomfortable, sitting between Remus and Peter. Peter was sniffing quietly; he had obviously taken the prat comment to heart. Again.

Sirius shouted with relief as the teams trouped out. The Slytherins had obviously gone for brawn. None of their players were shorter than six feet and James was easily the smallest player on the pitch.

Yet when they kicked off Sirius was surprised to see the Slytherins weren't just thugs on broomsticks, they could obviously play. Swooping in and out, flying perilously close to James. Just enough to put him off, but not enough to actually be accused of cheating.

James was flying well. He was good. As good as he had said he was. But James wasn't the type to lie, he boasted but only about the truth. He didn't need to exaggerate.

The game progressed pretty quickly, Slytherin scored twice and Griffindor replied by scoring three times. James was playing well, tackling the Slytherins with increasing nerve. It was only a matter of time before he scored himself.

Not before long their voices were hoarse with shouting and Griffindor were fifty points ahead. James had scored three times but had been knocked off his broom just after the third. A large sloth like Slytherin had held up his hands and shrugged, as if James had flown into his foot.. James got up, looking dazed and confused but had gamely got back on his broom.

Sirius was relieved to see his outburst at breakfast hadn't affected his game. It was starting to grow dark when the Griffindor seeker suddenly went hurtling down towards the pitch, followed closely by the Slytherin seeker.

Hopson, the Griffindor seeker pulled out of his dive with a sharp twist holding his hand a loft. A glitter of gold could be seen. Griffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points.


End file.
